ThunderClan/Roleplay
Archives: None Swiftstar basked in the sun. She would name her deputy today. So far, everything was well for ThunderClan, and she was proud with how far her Clan had come. Morningkit pushed a pebble around with a paw, looking like he was so bored he wanted to die. He watched as Blizzardnose, an older warrior ignored him as he sighed loudly to try and catch his attention. ~Patchfeather~ 00:22, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Dusksong was prodding her so called 'Medicine Cat Den'. Man, this clan life was...neat? Fancy? Ah, whatever it was, it was definitely different from her former rogue life. 00:30, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit heaved an even louder sigh. Blizzardnose whipped around, with burning blue eyes. "What?" he askedd sharply. "I'm bored," Morningkit moaned. Blizzardnose sniffed. He hated Clan life so far. And this kit was not helping at all. He wouldn't even be a use to th clan, as he was as blind as a mouse. ~Patchfeather~ 02:07, September 29, 2016 (UTC) After placing one paw in the Medicine Cat den, Dusksong let out a big, loud sneeze. Ick, sure was dusty in there! The place hadn't been used in years, so she highly doubted there'd be any types of herbs left over, or anything useful, that is. 02:10, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Brambleclaw strode into camp, a look of confidence on her tabby features. The molly had been named deputy and so far everything was great. She knew there would be times when she would have trouble with the role but that's why there was a medicine cat. The medicine cat was suppose to be the Clan's closest thing to a messenger to StarClan. Horsepelt lay a heavy paw on his daughter's spine, Squirrel, a troublesome apprentice whom liked to cause quite a bit of trouble. "No, you will listen to Swiftstar when she teaches you." The burly tabby growled frsutrated. Squirrelpaw flattened her ears. "But everything she says is boring." Brambleclaw headed to her mate and daughter. "Squirrelpaw, I will not hear of you disobeying Swiftstar." The deputy scolded, rather loudly. Squirrelpaw shrank against her father, it was one thing to anger her father but anger her mother? Oh no. 14:25, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar heard her apprentice yapping about how boring she was. If she didn't stop she'd get into some bad trouble. She'd give her a few more chances though... she was new to clan life. Morningkit growled when Blizzardnose slapped his tail on his nose. He pulled away and padded off into camp. He should tell Swiftstar Blizzardnose hurt him and get him banished or something. That'd be really funny. ~Patchfeather~ 14:33, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw's green eyes widened as her mother continued. "Shall I ever hear you speaking ill of Swiftstar again you'll be on elder duty." She finished. Brambleclaw's eyes narrowed before she turned and headed to her den for a nap. She'd sort patrols later. 14:48, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Boy, would cleaning out this den be just a joy! Dusksong hummed to herself, trying to keep her mood bright and joyful as she heaved out all the junk that was in it, which ranged from gobby cobwebs, to piles of dust, and even to random things travelling rogues had left in there. 20:16, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Horsepelt narrowed his eyes at Squirrelpaw, whom sighed dramatically. The tabby warrior left to join Brambleclaw in the Warriors den for a nap himself. Squirrelpaw grumbled lowly to herself about her parents. Her mother was saw as a perfect figure. Well, guess what! Squirrelpaw wasn't perfect, by any means. The ginger tabby stood after thinking for a second and stomped out of camp a little angry. 19:36, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit padded confidently over to the Highrock where Swiftstar's den was located. He paused, whipping the smug look off his face and replacing it was a grief-stricken look and he let his eyes water up. "Swiftstar!" he hollared, busrting into her den without warning. Swiftstar, who had went to her den to snooze lifted her head up with wild eyes. "What?" she asked, leaping to her paws and hurried over to Morningkit. She had adopted Morningkit when she found the poor thing half dead when he was less then a moon old. ~Patchfeather~ 19:40, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw made her way through the sunny woods that she claimed as her home. The ginger tabby was still angry that she'd gotten Swiftstar as a mentor. Any other cat would have been happy but Squirrelpaw? Nope. Swiftstar was boring and probably barely knew anything. 19:47, September 30, 2016 (UTC) "Blizzardnose! he hit me, really hard!" Morningkit wailed, pressing his nose to Swiftstar's brown black chest. Swiftstar narrowed her green eyes, they blazed with fury. "He did... what...?" someone.... had hurt... her son... No. No. That would not do at all. '' He needed to be punished. Swiftstar flicked her tail. "Wait here," she mewed, gently to her adoptive son and stomped out of the den over toward where Blizzardnose lie, basking in the sun. The rage that flew off her could not be ignored. He looked up in surprise. "Swiftstar?" he asked. As an answer, she swiped him right across one of his eyes, too fast for Blizzardnose to even know what was happening. He reeled back, screeching in pain, blood dripping from his eye. Morningkit sat watching from the entrance to Swiftstar's den, looking very happy with this result. No one messed with him. ~Patchfeather~ 19:58, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Dusksong twitched her ear as she heard a screech of pain, poking her head out of her dusty den. She glanced over at her leader and a white tom. "I do hope you know I don't have any herbs to fix that just yet." 14:47, October 1, 2016 (UTC) "Why did you do that!?" Blizzardnose yowled at his leader through his pain. "Don't touch my kit," she snarled, her face to right up to his. When she heard Dusksong, she nodded. "Hopefully he'll turn blind," she muttered under her breath. ~Patchfeather~ 15:58, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Beechpaw had been absent-mindedly inspecting the sun-dappled leaves off of the nearby trees that grew around the camp's walls when he heard the piercing shriek. The tabby's fur bushed out as he stared, wide-eyed at the scene that was going on several fox-lengths away. Great StarClan! He was glad ''he wasn't the victim of his leader's fury- but he made a mental note to not get on Swiftstar's bad side, for his own sake. - jasminemoon the grass is always greener 19:27 Sat Oct 1 Dusksong grunted in response, unsure of whether or not Swiftstar's answer was a sarcastic one...either way, best to not further press the issue, so the Medicine Cat disappeared into her dusty den, a sneeze following her exit. Meanwhile, Rainstorm sat awkwardly. After living the life of a pampered kittypet, this was a bit...unusual for him. His mother had taught him how to fight and hunt after he had gained her respect, but getting used to the colt nights without blankets was a little something different. But he'd adapt: he had made this choice, and he was content with it. 19:31, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw yawned as she lazily made her way through camp. Being Swiftstar's apprentice she got quite a bit of attention. Before long she'd actually be able to go to a gathering and brag about it. The ginger tabby eyed Beechpaw. Possibly she could use a friend that put up with her arrogant and egotistic attitude?'' Brambleclaw rested in the Warriors' den with her mate. The dusty tabby warrior silently wished their daughter would improve greatly on her attitude, she was doing great with training and Horsepelt and Brambleclaw were proud but was Swiftstar? "I don't see how to teach her respect.." The tom said to his mate. "Perhaps she needs to learn for herself. Make some friends, before you know she'll have some tom she's interested in. It'd do her good to settle with Beechpaw. He's a handsone cat." Brambleclaw responded. 04:37, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Redfeather padded across the clearing, as if nothing were wrong with him, with his head held high. Despite losing his leg from an infection, and being taken in by towlegs for awhile and having it removed, then when rejoining the clan, he was made an elder, he was still a confident, young tom, ready to fight for his clan, even though he wasn't supposed to. ~Patchfeather~ 14:17, October 3, 2016 (UTC) After quite a long time, Dusksong completed her task, and starting moving moss into her den. Guessing they'd just store it all in there, right? She'd look for herbs tomorrow, it was a long day, and she wanted to make sure that the warriors confirmed that the territory was safe first. Didn't want some random rogues beating her up! Rainstorm eventually rose to his paws, taking in a deep breath. Ok, what was he to do now...? Uncomfortably, the rare-breed tom glanced around quickly, as if trying to pick up some hints. 20:10, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Brambleclaw had woken up from her nap and was to sort the patrols. For the border patrol she'd assigned Horsepelt to lead and he'd picked Rainstorm, Blizzardnose, and Squirrelpaw but Squirrelpaw hadn't returned yet so he'd dropped her. Brambleclaw led the border patrol with Beechpaw. Squirrelpaw returned back to camp shortly after the patrols left. She had been intent on avoiding anyone currently and really wanted and needed a friend who understood her egotistic and arrogant ways. 00:28, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Although he was absolutely confused as to why his apprentice wasn't assigned to go with him, Rainstorm followed anyways. He was given an apprentice to train him, no? Sighing, the former kittypet trotted after his patrol, twitching his ears.---- Dusksong flopped in her nest to take a break from...all that cleaning. 00:31, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Redfeather sat down by the camp entrance, watching the patrol leave, wishing to give them his company. He could find something useful to do in, camp - maybe he could help Dusksong - or make some nests? that'd be a good idea, no one had any nests yet, that he knew of. Blizzardnose stayed behind instead of patrolling, as his eyes were too damaged. He lie in a fresh nest in the warriors den, in a painful sleep. ~Patchfeather~ 01:11, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw headed to Swiftstar's den, "Swiftstar?" She called. The pretty, marbled molly eyed the black and white leader, sure she was an okay mentor. Too obsorbed into bullying everyone that Morningkit fussed about. Couldn't the kit protect himself? I stead of snitching..heck if Squirrelpaw had done so she'd been clawed by her mother just for tattling. 01:19, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm walked at an even pace, glancing around so he could absorb everything in the territory.---- Dusksong took a nap, her flank rising and falling slowly. She'd take a short nap, and then fetch herbs...well, maybe. 01:23, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Redfeather padded into the apprentices den and began to build some nests, humming to himself as he did so. He lined the nests with feathers he had found outside camp a few days back. Swiftstar rose her head, waking Morningkit who was snuggled up beside her. "Yes? what do you want, to train, do you?" Morningkit glared at Squirrelpaw through his blind blue eyes. He didn't like her much. ~Patchfeather~ 01:24, October 4, 2016 (UTC) "I need more training." She stated, eyes staring at the leader. She felt the gaze of Morningkot on her. She'd deal with him later,'' Horsepelt led his patrol silently. A hunting patrol led by him. Whoa. The tabby scented the air. Vole and squirrel filled the air. 01:29, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm angled his ears towards the woods, listening to the sound of busy birds. He liked birds...he liked to eat them. 01:45, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar let out a sigh, then rolled her eyes. "Fine," she huffed. Then, her eyes softening, she turned to Morningkit. "Why not you go and play with the other kits?" she asked in a gentle voice. Morningkit stared at her blankly with those blind eyes. "There aren't any other kits. "Then go play with some apprentices, or some warrior. Don't worry, they'll watch you," she purred, giving him a nuzzle. Morningkit ducked away with a snort of disgust, yet enjoyed it anyway, and he pattered out of the den. Swiftstar turned back to Squirrelpaw. More briskly, she flicked her tail. "Let's go," she meowed, padding out of the den. ~Patchfeather~ 02:08, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw grinned victorious. Finally!'' The tabby apprentice followed glancing at Morningkit before leaving. She rolled her eyes at the spoiled kitten. What a loser. Squirrelpaw eyes the leader before her. Strong and brave in spirit, the ThunderClan leader seemed okay to Squirrelpaw. She needed to treat Morningkit like the others, he'd learn. Blackclaw sat inside camp observing the cats of his Clan. His history surely made him an amazing warrior, a brave and emotionless one. 02:18, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar led Squirrelpaw to the Sandy hollow. She stopped, then turned back to Squirrelpaw. "Attack me with all your fire," she said, green eyes flashing. "...unless your too scared." Meanwhile, Morningkit trotted around camp, searching for something to do. Camp was so boring. You know what, he was gonna go hang out with some mice in the forest, make some mice bros out there, then eat them. Without any other thought, Morningkit padded toward the camp entrance, paused, sat down to pretend he was grooming, to fool any cat who thought he was leaving. After a good seven moments, he edged closer to a tiny gap in the gorse tunnel, then squeezed out. Free at last! ~Patchfeather~ 02:30, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Swuirrelpaw sized up her mentor. The ginger tabby eying her the bigger molly. Meanwhile, Blackclaw decided to eat something. 02:33, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit plodded loudly through the undergrowth, really enjoying himself. He could scent cats all over the place, and was careful to stay out of their paths. Swiftstar waited for her apprentice to strike, tail tip twitching. ~Patchfeather~ 02:44, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Ok, maybe that sounded a bit too cruel. Birds had lives too, right? And families...yeah, he didn't want to destroy a whole family. Shrugging, Rainstorm walked on, keeping his ice-blue eyes on the ground before him. 02:46, October 4, 2016 (UTC) (maybe rain could catch little morning...) Morningkit scented the air. It smelled weird. A frog maybe? he sniffed more, and made his way closer to the path of a snake. ~Patchfeather~ 02:56, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm, who was thankfully in the back of the patrol, stopped dead in his tracks. Wait...what was that smell? He tasted the air, detecting a...kit. Adder, as well? This could end very badly. Swiftly, the snowshoe turned on his heels and quickened his pace, heading towards the the scents. 02:58, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit paused, a sense of danger flooding him. Well, the stupid frog was the one who was in danger! He padded on, the ground growing quite rocky. Was this Sunningrocks? or wait, wasn't there some other rocks? was it Skunkrocks? ~Patchfeather~ 03:03, October 4, 2016 (UTC) The tom quickened his pace even more, praying to StarClan that they were heading to Sunningrocks, and not- Snakerocks!! This kid would surely get himself killed. "M-Morningkit, stay back!" 03:04, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit whipped his head over toward the voice. Oh shoot! he turned back to where he was going, ready to flee from the warrior, when his paws landed on the back of a sun bathing adder. ~Patchfeather~ 03:07, October 4, 2016 (UTC) At the sight of the kit's paw landing on the adder, Rainstorm cringed at once. Oh dear StarClan...without even fully thinking it through, he lunged forward to wrap a paw around Morningkit and pull him forward and away from the adder....getting himself bit in the process. Oops? 03:08, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit let out a grunt of surprise and protest as he was whisked away. He yanked himself free, then whipped back to Rainstorm. "What are you doing? trying to kill me?" ~Patchfeather~ 03:15, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw stalked the bigger cat, her green gaze on her weaknesses. Stomach, chest, and legs. Squirrelpaw targeted her front leg, but quickly feigned for her left back leg bringing her paw down on the tendon. 04:37, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar's leg gave way as Squirrelpaw's paw slammed down. Once she had strength back, a heartbeat later, she pulled away from the she-cat. "That was okay," she huffed, although she was very pleased with her apprentices progress. She lunged toward her apprentice, eyes intent on her paws, but truly aiming a blow to the she-cats face. ~Patchfeather~ 13:42, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw saw this and leapt out of the way, her back, when aligned with her face, kicked out striking Swiftstar on the cheek. The ginger tabby landed behind the large leader and turned to face her with a grin. Blackclaw closed his eyes as he thought of all the lab cats. With the way they were testing on them he wouldn't be surprised if someone came out with powers. 14:03, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar ran around Squirrelpaw and landed a few blows to her flank. Her apprentice was doing well, she'd be a warrior in no time. Redfeather, pleased with his work in the apprentices den, limped out into the clearing once more to figure out something else to do. ~Patchfeather~ 14:15, October 4, 2016 (UTC) The lithe tabby flinched back from her mentor's attacks. Growing frustrated, Squirrelpaw forced herself to remain and look calm, not at all like she was going to lose. The apprentice quickly scratched her way up a tree. Tree defense, that was it. That was how she were to win. 14:19, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar watched Squirrelpaw. What was she, a SkyClan cat. Swiftstar made a dash to a tree and clawed up it. She'd give the apprentice the challenge of off ground combat. ~Patchfeather~ 14:23, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw eyed Swiftstar, surely she knew that in the past ThunderClan too used the advantage of their trees. The ginger tabby grinned before racing forward and leaping to the tree the bigger cat was in. "Catch me if you can," she taunted before disappearing into a small hole that could fit her slender and small body. 14:30, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar leaped gracefully after her, then stopped at the hole. Swiftstar was almost small enough to fit, but she'd risk getting her hind and shoulders stuck. "I guess your too much of a mouse to come and fight," she sneered. ~Patchfeather~ 14:33, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw could see her mentor's muzzle at the opening of the hole. How were she to attack? Use stealth of course, creeping up to the exit she slashed out at her muzzle striking and back up quickly. Triumph singing through her veins. 14:36, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar hissed with rage and shot her paw into the hole, and slapped Squirrelpaw, waving her paw wildly with her claws out. ~Patchfeather~ 15:39, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw edged her way out onto another branch before racing along and leaping to another tree, grinning the whole time. Brambleclaw made her way into the medicine cat's den. She had been experiencing some rather painful cramps and would ask Dusksong what was wrong. "Dusksong?" The brown tabby deputy called for the medicine cat. 15:55, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar sprang after Squirrelpaw. She halted on a branch to catch her breath and have some ideas. ~Patchfeather~ 16:05, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw could tell she'd winded her mentor. Triumph, the ginger tabby leapt down onto the ground. Now she had the advantage. The tabby raced forward to spring onto a low branch of a birch tree when she saw her father's patrol. Horsepelt saw Squirrelpaw racing away from something. Was she in danger? Then the tabby saw Swiftstar. Of course not, she was safe. 16:07, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar hopped down the tree branches, trying to close in on Squirrelpaw. She had a good idea why she was named Squirrelpaw. She landed on a branch, just above her apprentice. ~Patchfeather~ 16:10, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw heard the creak of the branch above and her moved out of the way just in time, the molly landed next to her father grinning at her mentor. She can't even catch me! She thought. Horsepelt watched his lithe daughter and muscular leader before signaling with his tail for the patrol to go back to camp, Horsepelt following. Brambleclaw felt her lungs working for each breath as she forgot about the medicine cat. The cramps were getting worse. She hoped they weren't anything bad. 16:13, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar leaped down onto the ground. "I think that's enough for now," she huffed, trying to not show how tired she was. "Let's head back to camp. Tomorrow you'll be doing your first assignment." ~Patchfeather~ 16:44, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw flicked her ears at the word. Her first assessment to become a warrior? The ginger tabby sniffed before trotting beside her mentor. Once back at camp, Squirrelpaw made her way to a secluded area of camp after grabbing a vole and going to groom her sweaty and dirty pelt. The apprentice watched the activity. Where was Morningkit? She thought curiously. 19:43, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Redfeather limped around. Where was Brambleclaw? he wanted to ask her if she had anything he could do. Swiftstar padded tiredly after her apprentice. She veered toward the nursery and poked her head in. "Morningkit," she called in a purr, peering around. When he didn't reply, she crept into the den. He must be dozing. She nosed his nest, but his scent was stale. She sniffed all over the den but no living sign of him. Panic made her dart out of the nursery. "Where's Morningkit?" she wailed. "Where's my kit?" ~Patchfeather~ 20:37, October 4, 2016 (UTC) "You stepped on an adder, Morningkit. Do you know what those things can do to you?" Rainstorm glanced down at the kit, until he slowly felt something...pinching him. Oh, right, the adder...He looked down at his paw, huffing and shaking it briskly. "Get off!!" He grunted, before deciding to slam his massive paw down on the little thing and kill it. Ugh...he was feeling super 'blah' now. Grunting in effort, Dusksong slowly rose to her paws as she heard her name being called. "...Yes?" 23:12, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit stared at him with blind blue eyes. "Oh. Yeah. I stepped on one?" That must have been the weird scent. "Thanks for... uh, saving me," Morningkit meowed with effort. He had never thanked anyone before... ~Patchfeather~ 23:32, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm nodded, slowly sitting down as weakness overcame him. "Yeah...no...no problem." 23:36, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit sensed something was wrong. "Are you okay? did you get bit?" he asked, although he knew the tom had, he could scent a bit of blood. ~Patchfeather~ 23:41, October 4, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah...little sucker nicked me..." Rainsong yawned lazily, his eyes feeling a bit droopy. 00:33, October 5, 2016 (UTC) "Uh..." Morningkit mumbled. Camp wasn't too far, he should run back to get Dusksong. But then that'd give him away... You know what, he knew some herbs, he would heal this! "I'm going to get some, uh... horsetail and marigold..." he murmured, rushing off. He had stalked around Dusksong's herbs enough to know what was what by scent. He found a clump of horsetail and nipped off some stems, then he went to find marigold. ~Patchfeather~ 01:14, October 5, 2016 (UTC) "Just...Just...don't go and...uh, yeah..." Rainstorm mumbled these words, swaying a bit as he sat with all four paws firmly planted on the ground. 01:16, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit returned with the herbs. He wrapped the horsetail tightly around Rainstorm's leg, in his head, this could stop a least some of the poison from spreading farther, since it cut off some blood flow if it was tight enough. Then, he chewed the marigold into a pulp and carefully licked it onto the wound. That would hopefully be good enough to get him back to camp. "Let's go back to camp," he mewed, staying beside the warrior in case he needed support. ~Patchfeather~ 01:22, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Brambleclaw saw silver, red, and black spots in her vision. What if she died from these "cramps"? "I'm having some very painful cramps," she said through her gritted teeth. Squirrelpaw yawned as she headed to her nest. 01:28, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Dusksong nodded slowly, observing the deputy before prodding her belly. Was she ill? Because the Medicine Cat herself had to admit that she had been feeling some pesky cramps as well.---- Rainstorm grunted as the kit tightly weaved the horsetail around his leg, but he said nothing of it. "...you sure you wanna go back...'n get caught by Swift?" 01:35, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit shrugged. "I suppose it's better then you dying. I can stop her from yelling at me by just making my eyes a bit watery and giving her a nice, pleading look." He said, as he walked at a steady pace. ~Patchfeather~ 01:38, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Brambleclaw frowned. She wasn't expecting, hopefully. If so it'd be just like with Squirrelpaw. The deputy figured it was just a sickness but then they got worse. 01:42, October 5, 2016 (UTC) As the Medicine Cat prodded the belly of the deputy, she was certain she felt something poke her back. Ewww... "I'm pretty sure you're expecting kits, Brambleclaw." Dusksong responded firmly, although she suddenly felt like she was in denial. Did that mean she was pregnant as well? No, she couldn't possibly be. Rainstorm nodded slowly, stumbling after the leader's adopted son. "...smart kid." 01:45, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit flattened his ears and didn't reply, but he was secretly pleased with the praise. He was more expecting a slap to the face. "We're almost there," he announced after awhile. ~Patchfeather~ 01:49, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Brambleclaw stared at her shocked. She sniffed. "I think I'm going into labor," she said, a roll of eyes which ended in a rather loud hiss of pain. The deputy did not have the energy to make it to the nursery. Would she give birth right here in the medicine den? 02:12, October 5, 2016 (UTC) "...Ew, if you're going to, please just-" Wrinkling her nose in disgust at the thought of kit-birth, Dusksong quickly nudged her to a fresh nest at the edge of the Medicine Cat den. She didn't want... that to happen right in the middle of her freshly cleaned den. "Just...breathe, I'll go get you a stick." 02:15, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Brambleclaw chuckled slightly before clenching her teeth shut. Now was not the time to laugh at the medicine cat. Thebtabby deputy eyed the orange and white tabby before closing her eyes and focusing on a steady breathing pace. Squirrelpaw stared at the medicine cat den for a moment. Was her mother okay? Horsepelt headed to the den. Brambleclaw must be hurt. 02:27, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Dusksong casually exited the Medicine Cat den, glancing around camp for a nice stick. Eventually, her eyes settled on a sturdy one, so she snagged it before returning to the deputy. "You'll need to bite on this." 02:32, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Brambleclaw bit down on the stick. She didn't have to do this the first round. Squirrelpaw was a breeze as a kitten. This one was a painful thing. She let out another low hiss as the next few contractions seized her body. The deputy let out another hiss as the contractions finally stopped. Looking around through her little haze she saw a calico tabby kitten. 02:38, October 5, 2016 (UTC) The Medicine Cat prodded the deputy's belly. "...I think that's it." 02:39, October 5, 2016 (UTC) "I think I'll name her Marigoldkit." She said, the tabby molly smiled at her youngest daughter. 02:43, October 5, 2016 (UTC) The ginger she-cat flicked her tail. "Yes, a good name." She then nodded towards the exit. "You best get her and yourself settled in the nursery now." 02:44, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Brambleclaw had moved to the nursery minutes after giving birth to Marigoldkit. The tiny calico tabby was a beautiful one. Delicate and slender looking. She has the qualities of her mother, a narrow and lithe build. Brambleclaw looked down at her daughter as Horsepelt came in. "I..didn't even know," he said. "Me neither, its just like with Squirrelpaw." Horsepelt chuckles. The tabby tom smiling down at his second daughter. "Hopefully she won't be as troublesome as Squirrelpaw." He commented. Brambleclaw nodded. "Horsepelt, you wouldn't mind taking over my duties for a bit would you?" She asked. Horsepelt smiled, "of course not." The tabby left the den to let Swiftstar know of Brambleclaw's condition. "Swiftstar?" he called into her den. 14:07, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit and Rainstorm reached camp. "Now go see Dusksong," he ordered the older tom. Swiftstar looked up from her horror of losing Morningkit. "What?" she asked sharply. ~Patchfeather~ 14:09, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Brambleclaw lay her tabby head on her delicate paws. The queen was especially happy for another daughter. She knew Squirrelpaw wouldn't settle down anytime soon, maybe just maybe Marigoldkit had a chance of being a well behaved child at least more than Squirrelpaw. Horsepelt narrowed his eyes. "Brambleclaw will be out for a while, she aske dme to take over her duties." 14:13, October 5, 2016 (UTC) After Rainstorm was taken care off, Morningkit crept back into the nursery. He'd get a yelling from the leader, but he'd sway her out of it with a look. He stopped dead. In a nest, lie Brambleclaw, curled around a kit. Brambleclaw had kits!? New denmates? Ew! Swiftstar pretty much ignored him. "Whatever. Have you seen Morningkit?" she asked. ~Patchfeather~ 14:17, October 5, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, he's in the nursery." Theta tabby said. When Morningkit entered the deputy raised her head slightly glancing at him with her green eyes. "Swiftstar's been looking for you." She said in a knowing voice. 14:22, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Before Morningkit could reply, Swiftstar bounded into the den and licked him savagely. "Where were you? Do you know how worried I was?" she hissed between licks. "Never do it again!" ~Patchfeather~ 16:26, October 5, 2016 (UTC) The deputy watched with a knowing look. She knew exactly what Morningkit had been doing, she disagreed but it wasn't her say. The brown tabby queen lay her head down as she watched Horsepelt talking to Redfeather from inside the nursery. Horsepelt had been assigned as temporary deputy while Brambleclaw recovered from her unexpected birth and watching their youngest daughter, Marigoldkit. The tabby tom was currently talking to Redfeather. "I understand how you feel, your condition and all, but there's not much you can do. However, I can have Squirrelpaw go with you to collect some of things to fix up the dens and nests. The warriors, apprentices, and nursery need some better roofing and nests." He said hopefully this would help him to feel useful. 19:34, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm stumbled as he walked, the ill and slowly dying tom practically falling onto Dusksong. The Medicine Cat flinched in alarm. "What in the name of StarClan happened to you, Rainstorm?! Doesn't anyone listen when I say 'don't get hurt'?" The pale tabby snapped, dragging the warrior into her den. "And all I have is Tormentil, if you've got an infection, you're screwed." And the Tormentil was...ahem, her 'personal stash'. 19:45, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Redfeather nodded, and limped to the apprentices den to see if Squirrelpaw was there. "Squirrelpaw? are you there?" ~Patchfeather~ 20:02, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm groaned as he lay down, blood in his veins slowly starting to burn with what felt similar to fire. "...Adder..." It was all he could manage to groan, praying to StarClan that the Medicine Cat would understand him. Dusksong froze at his comment. "...Oh. In that case, StarClan had mercy on your soul. I'll go get that Tormentil." She hurried off, finding the few flowers, chewing them up, and them applying them to the wound. 20:07, October 5, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah. Rainstorm's dying, I think," Morningkit yawned. Swiftstar tensed at the name of her former mate. She hated him for just dumping her like that, for something stupid like that, but at the same time the thought of him sent her heart racing. "What happened?" she asked, eyeing the kit closely. "He got bit by an adder." ~Patchfeather~ 23:57, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Humming to herself, Dusksong applied the chewed herbs to the tom's wound, before sitting down with a soft thud. "You'll be alright, maybe a bit lazy for a few days. But I'm sure you'll be fine...but if you had waited a few more minutes, you would've been a dead cat." 00:00, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar made her way out of the nursery to the medicine den. She popped her head in and spotted Rainstorm. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I heard about the adder," ~Patchfeather~ 00:14, October 6, 2016 (UTC) "He's sleeping now," Dusksong replied quietly to her leader, briefly stroking her tail over Rainstorm's back to remove some dust. "...I'm surprised he actually made it. Must be a real tough guy...especially for a kittypet." 00:15, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar stiffened a bit when Dusksong mentioned 'for a kittypet'. Just because he was a kittypet doesn't mean he wasn't any less strong. She nodded, though, and said nothing. "I'll see you later... if you have the chance, check Morningkit too." she murmured, padding out of the den. ~Patchfeather~ 00:21, October 6, 2016 (UTC) The Medicine Cat nodded. Why was her leader so...strange around Rainstorm? Did they know each other? Shrugging the thought off, Dusksong grabbed her secret stash of her only herb, Tormentil, and drifted to the nursery to check on Morningkit. "Knock, knock." 00:23, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Fantastic. Morningkit thought, annoyed to hear the medicine cats voice. "Don't come in," he called as a reply and buried himself under a pile of moss, tail sticking out. ~Patchfeather~ 00:26, October 6, 2016 (UTC) "I didn't ask if I could come in," Dusksong couldn't help but to respond in her usual childish manner, pushing her way into the nursery. "Swifstar demands that I check on you. I don't think you want to go with an unchecked adder bite, and then slowly die with your blood feeling like its on fire." 00:28, October 6, 2016 (UTC) "I'm shaking," Morningkit muttered sourly, pulling himself out from the moss. "That sounds like a funny way to die," he mewed, picturing that. Rainstorm popped into his head. Well, it would at least be funny if it was a really annoying cat he didn't like, but the thought of it happening to the older warrior made his skin crawl, and it really happened... without the dying part. ~Patchfeather~ 00:32, October 6, 2016 (UTC) "Doesn't sound so funny once it happens to you." Dusksong said flatly, checking the kit over. "...and lucky for you, it doesn't seem like you'll have to suffer through that pain like Rainstorm did." 00:34, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Speaking of Rainstorm... "Is he okay?" Morningkit asked in the same flat tone. ~Patchfeather~ 00:38, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Dusksong nibbled on her paw to remove some old, dried up moss from between her little toes. "Rainstorm? Surprisingly, yes, he is. I wouldn't have expected him to make it, but he did." 00:41, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit nodded, feeling a little excited. Maybe it was because of something he did? probably not! "Anyway, I'm not melting to death or anything so..." Morningkit murmured slowly. ~Patchfeather~ 00:44, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay